Immortal Love
by luxhun
Summary: Joonmyeon dan Lu Han mencintai satu sama lain, meski raga mereka tak dapat bersama lagi, namun cinta mereka akan selalu bersatu dan immortal. "Sebelum aku pergi, biarkan cintaku yang immortal ini menjagamu, Joonmyeon-ah…" SuhoxLuhan aka SuHan fanfic, Yaoi, BxB, Romance a little bit angsty


**Tittle**: Immortal Love

**Rating: **T

**Pairing**: Suho aka Joonmyeon and Lu Han(SuHan) ; Kim Minseok

**Disclaimer**: SuHan belong to each other. I own nothing but the plot.

**Summary**: _When destiny calls you, you must be strong. I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on. They'll see in time, I know. We'll show them together. "Saranghae, dangsineul neomudo sarang"_

**A/N**: Hey guys! It's been awhile since i submited my story ;-; mianhada~ Aku juga berterima kasih kepada semua orang yang selalu support diriku, terima kasih banyak! Aku bukan apa-apa tanpa kalian TTTT lubya guys~

.

.

.

.  
.

.

Joonmyeon tersenyum, memperbaiki penampilannya sekali lagi di depan cerminnya saat ini. Setelah memastikan rambutnya tak berantakan dan jaket birunya sudah tertata rapi, ia mengambil seikat bunga edelweiss yang sedari tadi tergeletak di kasurnya. Dihisapnya pelan bunga itu, harum. Begitu harum hingga ia tersenyum lagi, butuh perjuangan untuk mendapatkannya. Joonmyeon tak peduli, asalkan ia berhasil memenangkan hati sang pujaan hatinya. Ia akan melakukan apapun, sungguh.

Ia berjalan keluar dari apartemennya, memasuki mobil hitamnya dan mulai menjalankan mesinnya. Ia ingat betul apa yang membawanya hingga ia kemari, dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Lu Han. Ya Lu Han, namja yang telah mencuri hatinya sejak 1 tahun terakhir ini. Ia juga ingat alasan yang tepat mengapa ia membawa badannya menuju rumah Lu Han dan mengikut sertakan seikat bunga edelweiss di genggamannya, ia harus meminta maaf atas perlakuannya beberapa hari lalu. Joonmyeon tersenyum miris.

Joonmyeon tetap melanjutkan perjalanan untuk sementara waktu, meski ia tak rela hati untuk mengingat kejadian tersebut. Senyumnya perlahan memudar, seperti memori tersebut yang perlahan menguak dari dalam pikirannya.

.

.

* * *

_.  
._

_"Lu Han?" Joonmyeon menyapa dari balik sambungan telepon. Yang disapa menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya, "Joonmyeon-a__!" Joonmyeon tersenyum, lega mendapatkan jawaban dari kekasihnya. "Chagia, aku ingin berbicara sebentar. Boleh kan?" Tanya Joonmyeon, sedikit cemas._

_"Tentu saja boleh." Jawab namja bermata seperti rusa betina itu._

_"Ibuku ingin menemuimu," Joonmyeon berhenti sebentar. "Kapan?" Lu Han tersenyum. "Secepatnya..." Jawab Joonmyeon. "Minggu depan?" Namja imut itu terlihat senang._

_"Sekarang, Lu.." Terdengar desahan pelan milik Joonmyeon. "Eh? Jinjja? Baiklah, aku akan kesana 1 jam lagi-"_

_"A-ani! A-aku akan menjemputmu. Ijinkan aku menjemputmu.." kata-kata Lu Han terpotong oleh selaan Joonmyeon. "A-arasseo, aku akan bersiap-siap kalau begitu."_

_"Baguslah.. Tunggu saja aku di depan rumahmu."_

_Sesampainya Joonmyeon di depan rumah Lu Han, ia disambut dengan senyuman hangat oleh kekasihnya itu. Joonmyeon ikut tersenyum, meski senyumannya berbeda._

_"Sudah siap?" Tanya Joonmyeon, menyambut uluran tangan Lu Han dan mengecupnya beberapa kali. Lu Han tertawa kecil, "Tentu saja, aku siap, kapanpun itu."_

_Mereka memasuki mobil Joonmyeon dalam keheningan, hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Ketika sampai di rumah sang namja bermarga Kim tersebut, Joonmyeon hendak membuka mulutnya namun melihat sang kekasih sepertinya tertidur pulas di bangku penumpang, ia jadi tak tega. Ia tersenyum, digenggamnya tangan yang sedikit lebih kecil darinya tersebut. "Ireonayo, kita sudah sampai Lulu."_

_Lu Han terbangun dari tidur pulasnya, menguap sedikit dan mengucek matanya. "Sudah?" Ia masih dalam posisi mengumpulkan nyawa, giliran Joonmyeon yang tertawa melihatnya. "Ne, kajja!"_

_Mereka berdua memasuki rumah Joonmyeon, Lu Han terlihat nervous. Joonmyeon dapat menebak lewat mata indah Lu Han yang mulai 'membesar', ia hanya dapat mengembunyikan tawanya dan menggenggam tangan kekasihnya itu erat. "Gwenchana, everything will be alright baby." Lu Han mulai tenang, mengecup pipi kiri Joonmyeon, pipinya ikut ber-blushing ria. Mereka tenggelam di 'dunia milik mereka'. Hingga seseorang berdeham dan memecahkan suasana tersebut._

_"Ehem." Seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik meski usianya telah dimakan oleh waktu melirik tajam dari pintu depan rumah Joonmyeon yang megah. Joonmyeon yang kaget segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya yang tadi sempat menggenggam tangan milik Lu Han dengan cepat. Ini membuat sang empunya merasa sakit hati, namun ia memalsukan ekspresinya dengan tersenyum._

_"Joonma.." Wanita itu berkata, terdengar sinis ditelinga dua sejoli itu. "N-ne eomma.." Joonmyeon menunduk, digigitnya bibir bawahnya yang tipis. "Inikah namja yang bernama Lu Han yang sering kau ceritakan itu?" Mata wanita yang berstatus sebagai ibu Joonmyeon itu menelusuri Lu Han dari atas hingga bawah. Joonmyeon mengangguk, masih tak berani menatap secara langsung eomma-nya._

_"A-annyeonghaseyo nyonya Kim.." Lu Han mulai nervous lagi. Keringat bercucuran dari dahinya. "Oh.. Baguslah, berarti dia sudah siap melihat tunanganmu yang cantik jelita di dalam." Ibu Joonmyeon tersenyum sinis, senyuman yang menusuk hati Lu Han yang tengah kaget setengah mati. Matanya mulai berlinang air mata, sementara Joonmyeon terlihat kaget juga, namun tak berkata apa-apa._

_"Kajja Joonma, ajak Lu Hanmu yang manis ini untuk masuk.." Ibu Joonmyeon tersenyum lagi, kali ini senyum meremehkan. Lu Han yang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan air matanya agar tak menghujani pipi putihnya hanya memejamkan matanya, mendesah pelan ketika Joonmyeon mengajaknya masuk ke dalam rumah mewahnya._

_"Eommaa, ah Joonmyeonie sudah datang! Omooo.." Seorang yeoja berparas manis mengahambur ke lengan Joonmyeon, memeluknya erat. "Yerim-a, lepaskan.." Joonmyeon berusaha melepaskan pelukan Yerim, ia risih dengan yeoja tersebut. "Kalian berdua, Yerim dan Joonmyeon sangat serasi sekali.. Benar kan Lu Han manis?" Ibu Joonmyeon mengacak-ngacak rambut Lu Han, tertawa kecil ketika melihat Yerim mengecup bibir Joonmyeon sekilas._

_"Ha-hajima!" Lu Han berteriak, kedua tangannya menutupi kedua telinganya. Cairan bening telah membasahi pipinya. "Joonmyeonie, siapa namja itu?" Yerim bertanya pada Joonmyeon, sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan namja tampan itu. Joonmyeon terlihat tidak suka, ia berusaha melepaskan pelukan itu, tangan kirinya mengusap-usap bibirnya sendiri. "Lu Han adalah kekasihku, kau menjijikkan Yerim! Pergilah atau-"_

_"Cukup Joonmyeon! Aku yang akan pergi, lanjutkan hubunganmu dengannya, aku bukan siapa-siapamu. Permisi semuanya, saya ijin pamit." Namja berambut blonde itu berlari keluar. Air mata yang tengah ia tahan dari tadi telah mengalir deras dari kadua mata indahnya. Sedangkan pasangannya ikut berlari mengejar yang sudah berlari duluan. "Joonma! Kau mau kemana?!" Ibu Joonmyeon berteriak dari kejauhan. "Berhentilah menggangguku dengan Lu Han, eomma! Ini urusanku, bukan urusanmu! Dialah orang yang aku cari selama ini, bukan Yerim atau siapapun itu. Hanya Lu Han! Aku hanya mencintainya!" Joonmyeon berlari lagi, tidak menggubris sedikitpun teriakan eomma-nya._

_Yang ia tahu hanya Lu Han yang ada dipikirannya saat itu._

_Sampai ia dihadang 2 pengawal milik eomma-nya, ia tak bisa berhenti menangis meratapi nasibnya dikurung di kamarnya sendiri, tak bisa mengejar separuh hatinya yang pergi. Meninggalkan Joonmyeon sendiri dalam kesepian, selama 1 bulan._

* * *

Joonmyeon tahu, ia memang tak tahu diri. Ia melepaskan kesempatannya bersama Lu Han-nya, ia lebih memilih ketakutan terhadap dirinya sendiri dan keinginan eomma-nya yang tak bisa ia tolak sekaligus tak bisa ia terima.

Ia pindah lagi ke apartemen pribadinya setelah dikurung di kamarnya sendiri 1 minggu setelah insiden tersebut. 3 minggu ia merutuki dirinya, mogok makan, tidak pergi ke universitasnya, tidak menghubungi siapapun hingga hari ini. Ia putuskan untuk menghubungi Minseok, sepupunya. Ia katakan yang sejujurnya, tentang insiden itu, tentang Lu Han, tentang dirinya yang seolah tak bernyawa tanpa Lu Han, cinta mati sekaligus hidupnya.

Minseok menanggapi keluhan sepupunya dengan tersenyum dari balik sambungan telepon. "Kau hanya perlu memenangkan hatinya Joonmyeon, setelah itu ia milikmu seutuhnya. Lagi." Kata-kata Minseok membuat Joonmyeon sumringah seketika. Ia segera bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi dan memesan edelweiss setelah itu.

Beginilah ia sekarang, pandangannya samar-samar menuju ke rumah pujaan hatinya. Senyum khas terukir dengan jelas di bibir tipisnya, tangan kanannya sibuk menggenggam seikat edelweiss yang akan berganti status kepemilikan nanti.

Ia sudah berdiri sekarang, di depan pintu rumah kekasihnya. Senyumnya tak bisa luntur dari wajah tampannya. Tangannya gemetar, berharap dapat menekan tombol bel rumah milik empunya. Seolah ia baru jatuh cinta kemarin, rasanya begitu indah dan memabukkan. 'Oh tuhan, ini memalukan. Sungguh..' Ia berkata dalam hati, namun ia tak menyesal telah berbuat hal yang memalukan. Untuk Lu Han, segalanya akan ia lakukan serta berikan. Ia tertawa dalam hati.

Butuh waktu beberapa saat hingga ia dapat menyesuaikan diri dan kembali menjadi Joonmyeon yang normal. Jari telunjuk tangan kanannya menekan tombol bel rumah, sedangkan tangan kirinya menggenggam bunga edelweiss yang ia sembunyikan di belakang punggungnya untuk _surprise_. Joonmyeon tak menyadari kalau bel tersebut tak menghasilkan bunyi. Ia sibuk menekuni sepatunya, bibir bawahnya ia gigit sedikit, tanda sedang gugup.

Ia terdiam seperti itu selama beberapa menit, hingga ia sadar ada yang tak beres. 'Tak biasanya Lu Han tidak segera membukakan pintu bila ada yang menekan bel. Apakah ia tak mendengarku?' Batinnya dalam hati. Ia segera menghapus pikiran-pikiran negative tersebut, dan memutuskan untuk menunggu disana hingga Lu Han membukakan pintunya.

.

.

Ia masih menunggu, dan terus menunggu. Udara di luar sudah sangat dingin, angin berhembus kencang, langit mendung nan gelap telah menyelimuti kota Seoul. Sedangkan ia masih setia menunggu di teras rumah Lu Han.

Sekali-kali ia mengintip ke dalam rumah lewat jendela yang langsung menghubungkan pandangannya ke dapur. Dilihatnya sang kekasih tengah menyeduh kopi panas kesukaannya, duduk termenung sambil melamun, terkadang pula air mata tak kunjung berhenti mengalir dari kelopak mata indah milik Lu Han. Hati Joonmyeon remuk seketika saat melihat pemandangan ini.

Meski langit akan menurunkan hujannya, Joonmyeon tak peduli. Ia bahkan tengah duduk di atas rerumputan di halaman milik Lu Han sekarang, tempat yang sering ia datangi bila tak ada rencana untuk pergi kencan bersama kekasihnya itu. Tempat yang sederhana, namun penuh makna. Ia menghirup napas dan mengeluarkannya pelan, tangannya sibuk menulis sesuatu. Ia ingat pernah menyimpan spidol hitam dan selembar kertas kosong di saku celananya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menulis lagu, untuk orang yang ia cintai.

Tangannya masih sibuk, tapi napasnya sedikit tersengal. Ia menebak pasti efek dari terlalu bersemangat menuju kemari serta menulis lagu ini. Ia tetap tersenyum, pandangannya sedikit buram. 'Apa karena efek anemiaku?' pikirnya. Dirogohnya saku celana serta jaketnya, ia tak menemukan barang yang ia cari. 'Ah persetan dengan obat sialan tak berefek itu.' Ia lanjutkan lagi kegiatan menulisnya.

Bunga edelweiss yang berada disampingnya tak kunjung layu, seperti semangat Joonmyeon memperjuangkan cintanya. Baunya pun awet, harum sekali. Joonmyeon mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit, benar-benar tidak ada sinar matahari. Ntah, hari ini suram sekali, pikirnya.

Matanya menangkap sosok yang ia kenal begitu baik, "_Annyeonghaseyo_ Lee ahjusshi." Ia keluarkan _killer smile_-nya. Orang yang disapa olehnya tak menoleh sedikitpun, 'Apakah semua orang marah padaku? Yang aku tahu hanya ada 1 orang yang marah sekarang.." ia tertawa kecil, matanya memandangi pintu yang tak kunjung dibuka. Ia hanya berharap saja waktu tak memakan umurnya terlalu cepat ketika menunggui Lu Han mamaafkan dirinya.  
.

.

.

Kali ini Joonmyeon menangis, belahan jiwanya tengah tertidur pulas di sofa sendirian. Tanpa dirinya, tanpa selimut, tanpa boneka Rillakuma yang ia hadiahkan untuk kekasihnya itu. Ia tak mampu lagi, ia menekan bel rumah ber-cat hijau tersebut berkali-kali. Namun keheningan lah yang menyambutnya.

"Aku ingin masuk, ijinkan aku masuk chagia.." Joonmyeon menghela napas panjang, Lu Han benar-benar marah padanya. Ia mulai menyerah, berlari menuju halaman sekali lagi dan menghempaskan badannya diatas rerumputan. Merelakan jaket mahal serta wajah tampannya diguyur hujan lebat. Air matanya telah menyatu dengan hujan. Ia hanya ingin masuk, dan memperbaiki segalanya. Apakah ia salah?

Matanya terpejam, ia dapat mendengar gonggongan anak anjing milik Lu Han. "Wah, Hani kau masih mengingatku?" Joonmyeon berdiri dan menghampiri Hani, anjing betina itu. Dielusnya pelan puncak kepalanya, kegiatan yang paling Hani sukai, tentu saja Joonmyeon tau, ia hapal betul seluk beluk serta penghuni rumah Lu Han dan tetangga sekitar.

Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju pintu dan menekan bel sekali lagi.

Bel tersebut sepertinya berbunyi karena terdengar langkah-langkah kaki Lu Han yang berlari menuju pintu depan, terdengar begitu jelas hingga Joonmyeon tak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya. Ia akan bertemu dengan Lu Han-nya, dalam jarak yang sangat dekat.

Pintu terbuka lebar, ekspresi Lu Han tak bisa ia baca saat itu, ekspresi senang disertai kaget, bingung, dan sedih? Entah, yang jelas Joonmyeon masih sibuk tersenyum lebar. Terlalu senang untuk menanggapi ekspresi Lu Han yang aneh.

"Minseok hyung?" Lu Han menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"Hey, _long time no see_~" Joonmyeon meneguk ludahnya, menoleh dan mendapati sepupunya tengah tersenyum kepada kekasihnya. Untuk apa Minseok kemari?

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku mohon maafkan Joonmyeon, Lu." Namja berpipi _chubby _itu menggenggam tangan Lu Han. Lu Han mengeluarkan ekspresi bingung, "M-Minseok hyung.."

"Apakah kau masih marah padanya?" Kedua mata Lu Han berkedip berkali-kali. Ia ragu harus menjawab apa, "M-Mungkin?" ia tak berani menatap mata namja yang lebih tua darinya. "Kau harus memaafkannya, Lu."

"Kenapa harus, dia kan-" Sahutan Lu Han terpotong oleh helaan napas Minseok. "Relakan ia berjalan lagi, _arasseo?_" Mata dalam Minseok menatap lembut mata Lu Han. "Apa maksudmu? Memang ia akan berjalan kemana?" Lu Han memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, tidak memahami kata-kata Minseok barusan.

"Entahlah.. Apakah aku harus memberitahumu?" Lu Han menatap Minseok tak mengerti, sepupu Joonmyeon ini memang sulit dipahami. "Tentu saja kau harus memberitahuku! Kalau tidak kau akan-"

"Hey, tenanglah sedikit. Sebelum aku memberitahumu, kau harus berjanji padaku dulu."

"Memangnya kau ingin aku berjanji apa?" Ia sudah tak sabar lagi, kalau saja Lu Han tidak lebihmuda darinya, sudah pasti ia cubit pipi _chubby_ nan putih itu. "Berjanjilah padaku, duduklah dengan tenang di sofamu sambil mendengarkan penjelasanku, maafkan Joonmyeon, dan relakan ia berjalan lagi, _okay?_" Lu Han hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, ia sudah malas menanggapi.

Minseok menghirup napas dalam, dan mengeluarkan karbon dioksida sebagai hasilnya. "Baiklah, karena aku sudah tenang, kau harus tenang juga. _Relax_ Lu~" Lu Han memutar bola matanya. "Sudah bisa memaafkannya sekarang?"

"Aku harap begitu.." Nampak kekecewaan menyelimuti perasaannya.

"Aku tahu kau tipe orang pemaaf Lu, dan aku tahu kau pasti merindukannya. Tapi kau harus mengijinkannya berjalan lagi." Minseok menyeduh kopi hangat buatan Lu Han dengan tenang. "Sebenarnya apa maksudmu, hyung?"

"Perjalanan hidup Joonmyeon masih jauh, ibunya tak pernah mengijinkannya menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun.." Lu Han meneguk ludahnya, terasa ada gumpalan pahit di tenggorokannya. Rasanya lebih pahit dari kopi yang ia minum setiap hari.

"Ia ingin mengejarmu, meraihmu, dan memilikimu seutuhnya. Ia sebut namamu dalam mimpinya, namun kenyataan lah yang tak mengijinkannya bersamamu." Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Lu Han.

"Yang ia inginkan hanyalah dirimu, cinta hidup serta matinya. Namun ia tak sanggup memilikimu, karena memilikimu seutuhnya hanyalah ego semata. Karena itu ia berhenti sampai disini, melepasmu bukanlah hal yang ia pilih, namun ia harus. Harus melakukannya untuk tetap berjalan terus." Minseok tersenyum lembut, ada suatu makna dibalik perkataannya. Lu Han tak akan pernah memahaminya, kepalanya pening, suara hujan terdengar samar-samar masuk ke alat pendengarannya, begitu juga perkataan Minseok. "Aku harap kau bisa melepaskannya untuk berjalan lagi, seperti ibunya yang sudah merelakannya, Lu"

"Ia sedang menunggu diluar.." Ada suatu harapan dibalik perkataan Minseok, Lu Han segera memalingkan wajahnya kembali ke arah Minseok. "B-Benarkah? Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak ia mengharapkan dunia menerima perbedaan, menerimamu dan dia bersatu. Ia sedang tersesat sekarang, mungkin sebaiknya kau temui dia diluar?" Minseok menaikkan alisnya, menepuk pundak Lu Han beberapa kali. Lu Han yang mendapatkan sinyal tersebut segera berlari keluar.

.

.

.

.

.

Langit memang gelap, dan hujan tak kunjung reda. Bahkan semakin deras adanya, apalagi saat pintu rumah Lu Han terbuka lebar, menampakkan pemilik rumah tersebut yang tergesa-gesa keluar dari sarangnya.

Ia menoleh ke kanan serta ke kiri, matanya memandang kearah manapun, berharap menemukan orang yang ia cari. Air matanya telah menyatu dengan hujan, pendengarannya seolah telah mati, ia hanya mampu mendengar rintik hujan yang semakin deras. Bibirnya telah kaku, berusaha mengucap kata _Joonmyeon_, namun tak mampu. Udara dingin menusuk tubuhnya hingga ke tulang-tulang, namun tak ia hiraukan sedikitpun.

'Joonmyeon-a, _eoddiya?'_ Lutut Lu Han mulai lemas, kakinya terhuyung ke depan dan jatuh ke rerumputan. Napasnya tersengal, ia dapat merasakan kembali udara dingin saat hujan. Bibirnya kelu, pandangannya mulai kabur.

Saat itulah ia menyadari, harum tubuh Joonmyeon tengah menganggu saluran penciumannya.

* * *

Joonmyeon berdiri di dekat jendela, ia telah mendengar semuanya. Mendengar semua penjelasan sepupunya kepada kekasihnya di dalam. Ia lupa tentang tujuannya datang menemui Lu Han, lupa tentang seikat edelweiss miliknya, lupa bagaimana cara mengatur napas dengan baik. Dirabanya dadanya, ia tak merasakan apapun. Namun sakit, sakit di dadanya lah yang menghapus ingatannya.

Kepalanya menengadah ke atas, menatap hujan yang mengguyur wajah tampannya. Ia ingat satu memori, yang seharusnya telah ia lupakan dan ia buang jauh-jauh. Ibunya yang tak mengijinkannya menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun, termasuk Lu Han. Ia yang harus menjalankan perusahaan milik ayahnya dalam usia yang terbilang cukup muda, dan masih banyak lagi memori-memori yang menguak dari dasar pikirannya yang paling dalam.

Pikirannya menerawang terlalu jauh, ia keluarkan secarik kertas yang berisi tulisan-tulisannya tadi. Kertas itu diremasnya, ia buang kertas itu ke sembarang arah. Tak memperdulikan bagaimana nasib kertas itu nanti, ia berjalan menuju pagar berniat untuk pulang. Sampai ia mendengar dobrakan pintu rumah Lu Han yang terbuka, menampakkan pemilik rumah alias Lu Han yang sedang tergesa-gesa berlari keluar. Dengan nafas terengah-engah, sang namja bermata seperti rusa betina itu mengelilingi rumah, seolah mencari seseorang.

"Lu, apa kau mencariku?" Joonmyeon mendesah, ketika kekasihnya melewatinya tanpa sedikitpun melempar tatapan kepadanya.

"Aku tebak kau masih marah padaku," Kini Lu Han tengah bersimpuh di kakinya, membuatnya kaget setengah mati. "Lu, apa yang kau lakukan! Ayo berdiri, aku tak mau kau sakit!" Teriakan Joonmyeon tak digubris sedikitpun. '_Oh Tuhan, apa yang ia pikirkan hingga_ _duduk bersimpuh di tengah hujan seperti ini?'_ pikir Joonmyeon.

"Aku mohon dengarkan-"

"Joonmyeon-a, _eoddiya_?" Lirih Lu Han, begitu pelan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, air mata tak kunjung berhenti mengalir dari kedua mata indahnya. Joonmyeon tercekat, jaraknya dengan kekasihnya begitu dekat tapi seolah terpisah oleh dinding tebal, mereka berdua tak dapat bersatu.

"A-Aku disini, Lu.." Direngkuhnya tubuh sang kekasih sambil bersimpuh di tengah hujan, tangan serta tubuhnya telah mati rasa, begitu juga hatinya sekarang. Rasanya berbeda, tubuhnya terasa lebih ringan, ia seperti _soul-less_. "Jangan pergi lagi Joonmyeon…"

"Aku akan selalu disini Lu Han…"

"Tidak… Tidak Mungkin" Joonmyeon melepas rangkulannya terhadap sang kekasih,

"Tapi, aku hanya pergi sebentar Lu. Sekarang aku disini…"

"Kau bohong, kau pasti akan berjalan lagi, seperti kata Minseok hyung. Kau kemari hanya untuk mampir." Lu Han terisak lagi,

"Oh Tuhan, jangan pernah percaya pada Minseok sialan itu." Saat itu pula yang mempunyai nama, keluar dari rumah Lu Han membawa payung, berlari-lari kecil menuju arah Lu Han. Minseok menepuk pundak Lu Han, bergumam 'kau berbicara pada siapa?' yang ditanyai hanya menggeleng pelan, merangkul tubuhnya sendiri dan meraih uluran tangan Minseok untuk kembali berdiri.

"Ayo kita masuk, sebelum kau melihat _hantu._" Minseok sedikit menekankan kata hantu, menggandeng Lu Han masuk ke dalam, meninggalkan Joonmyeon sendiri lagi.

* * *

.

.

"Bangunlah…"

"Benar-benar sudah lelah ya?" Sang pemilik suara tersenyum, meletakkan seikat bunga edelweiss di gundukan tanah tersebut. Senyumnya memudar seketika saat meilihat nama yang tertera pada papan kayu yang tertancap disana.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya, meski penjelasan orang itu susah sekali dimengerti. Setidaknya dengan kehadiran bunga ini disini, dan gonggongan Hani pada malam itu telah memperjelas segalanya." Ia tersenyum kembali, membetulkan papan kayu yang sedikit bergeser dari tempat asalnya. Mengelus pelan nama yang terukir pada kayu itu sambil medesah pelan. Oksigen yang berada di sekitarnya terasa tak cukup untuk dihirup, dadanya masih saja sesak.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf, Minseok hyung membuatkan aku nada untuk tulisanmu ini…" Ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas kumal, meneliti setiap tulisan-tulisannya. "Aku menemukannya saat membersihkan kandang Hani." Sang pemilik suara berusaha menerawang kembali memori tersebut. "Meski suaraku jelek seperti katamu dulu, aku akan tetap menyanyikannya untukmu seperti ini, di setiap pagi, siang, ataupun malam…" Tawa kecilnya ia tutupi dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

"Bolehkah aku menyanyi sekarang? Ah tentu saja boleh, hari ini hari jadi kita yang ke kedua, sudah 2 tahun, benar-benar tak terasa—" Bibir tipisnya bergetar, tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Setelah menelan habis gundukan pahit di tenggorokannya, ia mulai bernyanyi;

_Come stop your crying,_

_It will be all right_

_Just take my hand,_

_Hold it tight_

_I will protect you,_

_From all around you_

_I will be here,_

_Don't you cry_

Cairan bening telah membasahi pipi putihnya, kertas kumalnya ia genggam begitu kuat hingga menimbulkan bekas kumal semakin parah pada permukaannya. Ia bernyanyi kembali,

_For one so small, _

_You seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you_

_Keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

'_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_No matter what they say,_

_You'll be in my heart, always_

Tangannya meraba bagian dadanya, disanalah letak kebohongan dari lagu ini. Ia tak sekuat apa yang dikira, ia sangat lemah.

_Why can't they understand_

_The way we feel?_

_They just don't trust_

_What they can't explain_

_I know we're different but,_

_Deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all_

_Don't listen to them_

'_Cause what do they know?_

_We need each other_

_To have, to hold_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_When destiny calls you_

_You must be strong_

_I may not be with you_

_But you've got to hold on_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_We'll show them together_

Suaranya serak, ia berhenti untuk mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya perlahan. Air mata masih tak berhenti mengalir dari pelupuk matanya yang indah,

"Kau berbohong… Aku berbicara padamu pada malam itu, dan sekarang dimana kau? Pergi begitu saja? B-Bahkan seluruh orang di Korea sedang mencarimu, tidak hanya aku…" Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sedikit.

"Aku harap lagu tadi membimbingmu kembali, ke tempat seharusnya kau berada." Senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya yang manis, kulit putihnya nampak pucat hari ini.

"Sebelum aku pergi, biarkan cintaku yang _immortal_ menjagamu, Joonmyeon-ah…" Ia cium papan kayu tersebut, dan mulai beranjak dari posisi bersimpuhnya. Membenarkan jas hitamnya, sambil menatap bunga edelweiss yang tergeletak di gundukan tanah itu.

"Edelweiss adalah lambang dari _immortal, Saranghae _Kim Joonmyeonku, _Dangsineul neomudo sarang" _Ia membalikkan badannya dan beranjak pergi. Berjalan memasuki rumahnya, dan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri.

'_Namaku Lu Han, berjanji akan mencintai Kim Joonmyeon sepenuh hati, seutuhnya, dan selamanya. Cintaku padanya akan membimbingnya ke alam berikutnya, akan ku relakan ia berjalan lagi, meski ia tak akan kembali lagi padaku untuk selamanya. Meski ia tak kan menolehkan tatapannya sedikitpun padaku, aku tak akan peduli, karena aku hanya mencintainya. Aku akan menuruti permintaan terakhirnya, yaitu tidak akan menangis lagi. Aku akan memenuhinya, selama ia masih ada disini, dihatiku. Aku mencintainya, selamat tinggal Kim Joonmyeon.'_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Joonmyeon tetap melanjutkan perjalanan untuk sementara waktu, meski ia tak rela hati untuk mengingat kejadian tersebut. Senyumnya perlahan memudar, seperti memori tersebut yang perlahan menguak dari dalam pikirannya._

_Mobilnya tertabrak sebuah truk trailer saat mengendarai menuju rumah Lu Han, kekasihnya. Tubuhnya tak ditemukan setelah kejadian itu, namun polisi meyakini bahwa tubuhnya terpental jauh, dan ia meninggal pada kecelakaan tersebut. Kim Corporation nyaris menuntut polisi yang menyatakan berita tersebut di surat kabar._

_3 bulan berlalu, para penyelidik akhirnya menemukan jasadnya di hutan sekitar wilayah TKP. Jasadnya nyaris tak berbentuk, namun hal ini setidaknya mampu membuat lega Kim Corporation yang sebelumnya menggugat kepolisian. Kecuali satu orang, kekasihnya sendiri tak dapat menerima berita tersebut. Mengalami depresi yang hebat, ia nyaris di claim oleh dokter menjadi gila. Dokter menyarankan agar ia dirawat di rumah sakit jiwa, namun sepupu Kim Joonmyeon, Kim Minseok menolak dengan tegas. Berkata akan merawatnya sendiri di rumah Lu Han, akhirnya mereka berdua tinggal di rumah tersebut. Saling menjaga satu sama lain, hingga Lu Han sembuh dan berencana menjalani kehidupannya berdua untuk selamanya._

_._

_._

_-fin-_

* * *

**A/N II : **Niantnya bikin FF yang menyayat hati ; - ; Yang bisa bikin nangis, greget, atau apalah :p Tapi aku gagal ya? Ah sudahlah TTTT Terima kasih sudah membaca ~ Waktu aku bayangin ini FF, aku nyaris menangis :'c bayangkan saja hidup sendiri tanpa Joonma, suamiku *plok hehe mungkin aku bakal bunuh diri /eh ah sudahlah, tolong tinggalkan pesan/kritik/apapun untukku, dan aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati ^^ lubya all~ song by Phil Collins- You'll be in my heart :3


End file.
